Cutting up the Night!
by Krylancelo
Summary: When Majic has a dream that preludes to an adventure he doesn't want to have, it causes trouble. With everyone at the Tower of Lights, will the test of guardianship be too much? Majic's secret is revealed. New short chapter now!
1. Dream Glyph

Disclaimer: I don't own SSO, I just like watching it.  
  
Chapter 1: Dropping the subject?  
  
" Master! Wake up!" Yelled Majic as he frantically looked around the dark clearing they were camped at. The young man's turquoise eyes were frantic with worry as he viewed the scene before him.  
  
Majic had been casually walking around the clearing, and picking up firewood for the night. He had been annoyed when his clothing, a dark shirt and his normal tan pants, had been dirtied by the passing foliage and vines. He had looked up at the enormous sun that loomed over head of the area, and smiled when he untangled himself from the offending bush.   
  
As he stepped over into the area a little ways from Orphen, he saw the ground was rocky and dusty. He also saw cool looking tracks that reminded him of what Leki made when he was trying to attack a bug. " I miss that monrel." He whispered, as he stepped over the tracks quietly, as he didn't want to wake Orphen.  
  
He then had heard a distinguished growl, and looked over to the right of their small camp. What he saw was a beast with dark, yellow eyes and brown matted fur. In it's mouth was an undeniable yellow strip of cloth connected to a lighter blue that was soaked with what looked like a red substance.  
  
" Master Wake Up!!" Majic again yelled as he stood looking straight at the dark creature.   
  
Majic then stumbled back when that said beast lazily growled at Orphen's back and then suddenly lunged!  
  
________________________________________  
  
" NO!" Majic yelled as he sat straight up in the his own bed. He frantically looked around and noticed that everything seemed to be alright. His items were in their normal places, like his pictures of family and friends. While his travel gear was still perched on his desk chair, waiting patiently for the time when Orphen and the rest set out on a new journey.  
  
Majic Lyn cautiously shook his head, and his sweat dampened bangs dropped needle pricks of sweat into his eyes and stung. When at last Majic could open his eyes he thought he saw a weird symbol or glyph on the far wall from his bed. But when he blinked his eyes and looked again he didn't notice anything odd.   
  
" I guess I'm just acting jumpy because of that weird dream. But even so, I was sure it.... Oh never mind!!! I'd better explain to father why I've probably awakened every single guest in the inn." Majic said quietly as he pushed himself out of bed and proceeded to get dressed and start his day.  
  
In the eating area of the inn sat Orphen as he was served breakfast by Majic's dad. Mr. Lyn stood behind the counter, his expression somewhat groggy, as he nodded more apologies to even more annoyed guest. He'd also made a point, earlier, to check up on his son, and to figure out why he had screamed out at 5 in the morning. He was presently talking to Orphen on that matter.  
  
" So old man... What did you find when you checked on Majic?" Orphen asked when he'd paused on eating.   
  
" Nothing. He wasn't in his room when I got there. Breakfast prep was already starting by the time I got to the kitchen, and Majic just said he'd wanted something to do." Mr. Lyn said quietly, his eyes closed as he remembered his son's lithe hands had been shaking badly when he'd asked why he'd yelled.  
  
" When Majic didn't answer straight away, I decided to let this drop. No use shaking the pot when it's already stirred and full." He said as he left the area and excused himself back into the kitchen.  
  
Orphen gave the old man a odd look, and decided to ask Majic quite a few questions when he saw him. Number 1 being what the heck that just meant! He then decided now was the best time to eat his still hot meal, and later was just as good when it concerned the young blonde.  
  
" Hey Orphen! How was your night?!" Cleao asked, knowing full 'wail' that almost everyone in the inn was up complaining about being rudely jolted from blissful sleep.  
  
" Oh just fine Cleao. Now, if you see Majic tell him I want to talk to him, and just stop bothering me!"  
  
" Fine, you cranky sorcerer. Just one or two hours before your used to being awake, and he blows up at me at first contact. Guess I'll tell Majic to 'beware' mister High and Mighty, headband tied on to tight. See you..." Cleao said, feeling a little offended that she'd just been brushed off like that.   
  
She then walked to the inn door and stood in the doorway, her back to Orphen.  
  
" Oh yeah. I saw Majic earlier."  
  
" Where!?" Orphen said, his attention now on Cleao, and off of his meal.   
  
" He stopped by my home and asked if I'd like to hike over with him to the near-by ruins later on today. I declined, and told him it was too early. He looked kinda annoyed with my response, then covered it up saying he was fine with it. He'd just do something else, or ask someone else. Now why, Orphen, do you think that Majic would want to look at some dingy old ruins. I wouldn't want to, 'cause there unexplored, and pretty nasty on the outside."  
  
" So... You think I should go find him." Orphen said, somewhat feeling like everything wasn't going to go so smoothly today.  
  
" No really. You don't think Majic would go to unexplored, newly uncovered ruins with out real help?" Cleao asked, she tried to sound unaffected, but her voice did tinge with some concern.  
  
" Not really sure, but he might."   
  
_________________  
  
Krylancelo note::::  
  
I'm kinda torn on this fic, but I hope people tell me if they liked so far. Anyone know Majic's dad's name, because I've never seen the first three eps, so I don't know anything about the beginning. I've seen the rest of SSO, but not the start.   
  
Hope you all like this, and will tell me how you feel about it. Ja ne, till next time. (maybe, depends on so much.) 


	2. Falling knives, ripped time!

Krylancelo note: Thanks for the two who took the time to review!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own characters of SSOrphen!!!   
  
~thought~  
  
In a darkened clearing that was devoid of the sun's piercing rays stood a 14 year old boy. Majic smiled as he watched the last of the sunlight slink away to be consumed by the darkness of a perfect evening.   
  
He had been with many people that day. The youngest daughter of the Everlasting family, his own father, the inn owner and proprietor. A young girl who he'd promised to play with again, and even a child who had run away from his mother's awful cookings. But all of that meant little to the boy who could only think of the dark stone walls and inticrite symbols that covered the passageways in the newly discovered ruins.  
  
Majic was anxious to explore the ruins, called Darkened Barracks. Which was rumored to have many writings of the heavenly beings. Then with that in mind, Majic started off to explore the Darkened Barracks without even a single light to guide him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey Orphen! It's been hours and it's dark! Aren't you going to start looking for Majic a little more seriously?!" Cleao yelled as she saw the sorcerer relaxing in the bar part of the inn.  
  
" No, he knows this area. He'll be fine." Orphen retorted, his patience a little thin.  
  
" Oh yeah! He'll be just fine!" Cleao said sarcastically as she sat herself on a chair near the man. " And if he ends up coming back hurt, then who'll be blamed?" She asked, clearly exasperated.  
  
" I will." Bagup said as he came out from the inn's basement. " You and Orphen have looked plenty hard already. Majic's a smart boy, Cleao, he knows what he'd doing."   
  
" I guess.... I just have a bad feeling, that's all." She replied.  
  
" We all do. But if we can't find him, then we can't help him." Orphen said solemnly as he raised his hand to message his temples.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Darkened Barracks, Majic was sitting down, feeling stupid.   
  
~I came all this way to find a dead end... Typical me.~   
  
Majic had been traveling through the winding corridors of the ruins for the last two hours. He'd found old writings and had followed the instructions on the walls. The first had said "to open the door, solve each riddle and move once more."   
  
So Majic had done so, and he'd been successful with 5 doors so far.   
  
The only thing he hadn't counted on was the door's ability to close after a certain time period. Now he was stuck, and the writings had ceased.   
  
He hadn't found a door, and the room he was in currently held no interest to him.   
  
After a few minutes of contemplating, Majic slowly stood up and realized the ceilings held small crystals that looked like green, glowing seeds.  
  
" What are they?" He whispered as his hands reached to try and touch them.  
  
" They aren't for you to have." Said a man's voice, coldly, making Majic retract his hands.  
  
Majic swirled around, trying to find the voice's owner. " Who are you!?" He half yelled, half screamed.  
  
Only silence and Majic's harsh breathing was heard for a moment. Then the walls started shaking, and the lithe jewels fell from the ceiling's grip.  
  
The only thing Majic could remember was a distinct sizzling noise, and the sight of the green seeds cutting through the stone ground like knives.  
  
After one final shake that knocked the blonde off of his feet, a small crystal fell loose and cut the boy's back. Then as a scream was torn from Majic's lips, he saw many cracks appear in the floor, and it's hold gave away.  
  
Krylancelo note:  
  
Sorry if this was short, I'll try and write more if anyone likes it. I think I'll explain the seeds (jewels, or crystals) in a later chapter. Hope all you nice people are reviewers.   
  
This is kind of fun for me to write, ja ne minna-san! 


	3. A Messenger's Silence in the Darkness

The lights were starting to light the sky in a whimsical appearance, but even that event didn't help to ease the mind of the strained sorcerer. Orphen slowly stopped his pacing inside the inn, and walked outside to view the sky better.   
  
"The sun's so red this time of morning, isn't it..." Cleao stated as he met her outside.  
  
" Yeah... Have any luck?"  
  
" No! I think...  
  
" That'd we should go check out those ruins. Yeah, lets go."  
  
And off they went...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A dark cavern was the only scene that greeted Majic when he awoke from unconsciousness. The boy didn't know where he was, nor could he see anything in the cold darkness.  
  
"Had a fun nap, little summoner?" Asked that same voice that was mocking him before.  
  
"No, not really... Hey wait a second, I'm not a summoner!!!" Majic yelled out as he looked desperately into the darkness.  
  
"Heh.. Lie to yourself all you want, you can't change who you are!" The voice said creepily as it faded out, and left Majic alone.  
  
"Weird.. I'm going to become a sorcerer, not some summoner... I wonder who that was, or even if it was a person." Majic whispered as he started to feel around along the ground. Unfortunately, his progress was slowed down by rivets of pain emanating from the cuts and bruises on his back.  
  
After a while of searching, Majic felt a oval shape that was cool to the touch. He slowly pressed down on it, and a white light came out. This light illuminated the cave in a small "v" shape, that showed images of a time that had come to pass.  
  
Majic smiled, "It's the sphere! At least I'll get something out of this trip, even if it is just somebody's memories they wanted to preserve."  
  
The images in the sphere:  
  
A young woman slowly bowed down to a statue that graced a ruined temple from ancient times. She smiled down at the child, a little boy, which she had previously placed on the floor.   
  
The woman wore a long, white dress that was trimmed in gold along to the collar and cuffs. She had on a tiara like head piece, and she had shining, long, golden hair. Her green eyes reflected her kind smile, and in her small hands, a staff was held that was gold with lightning bolt liked images carved onto it.   
  
After a few moments, an aura of lightning seemed to cover the woman, and soon that lightning grew to encompass the surrounding area in which she stood. The lightning skidded over the grassy ground and floor of the area, which soon opened a portal that brought forth something akin to a beautiful unicorn. The only difference was that lightning covered it's thick coat, and also spewed forth from it's golden horn.  
  
Afterwards, it pawed on the ground, and faced the woman who smiled at it's presence. On the sides of the woman, from outside the enclosed area, appeared two different people. Both male, and both very strong looking.  
  
The one on her right, was 25, and he had blue eyes and dark, black hair that reached to the middle of his neck. He wore no shirt, and his pants were black. On his chest was a belt to hold a sword on his back, and a area to hold supplies.   
  
The man on her left, was 24 years old, and had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark green shirt and had on brown pants that held a belt to keep his daggers in place. He regarded the woman with solemn eyes, and went forward to pick up the baby which she seemed to have almost forgotten.  
  
The man said something to the woman, and she laughed, and twirled her staff. The monster that was lurking in the shadows, 4 feet from the child, was instantly vanquished. The unicorn creature had shot lightning bolts from it's horn and electrocuted the beast.  
  
All three seemed to be content after that, and the transmission ended!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Majic looked on in awe, and his green eyes showed small amounts of disappointment as the lights and images faded away. Majic then sighed, "They look happy.... I guess this was a summoner's relic... Guess I'll keep it, if I can ever find my bag again..."  
  
He said as he slowly bent over and scooped the item up. He clutched it to his chest as he proceeded to stand and try and find a way out of the area. He found the wall, and slowly ran his hands over it to try and feel his way in the darkness. He'd found something, his hand had ran over it, which had caused his palm to furiously bleed.  
  
"Owwww! What was that, another crystal?!" He said, as he tried to stop the bleeding...  
  
Majic's attempts were then cut short, as the wall's small area lit up, and Majic could see all of the ancient writings that were on the small portion of the wall he'd lit up. He tried to decipher it, yet his mind was in too much turmoil to really understand it all.   
  
After a few moments of his stares being blank, Majic gave up and leaned against the wall next to the light. After a few seconds he pushed off from the wall with a scream as he felt more cuts forming in his back. The crystal was activated, and the wall lit up for about a foot.  
  
Majic looked in shock at the words that were on the wall. For so it seemed that the only way to leave the ruins was to light the correct number of jewels. A sequence that had to be precise, and each crystal required the person to light it by leaving something along with it. In Majic's case, his injuries....  
  
"To survive this place, thou must be strong! 50 jewels to light, but if even one is wrong. Thou starts again at the starter's mark.... So little summoner, is it in your heart to not give up, or will you die here like others must...?" Said the voice again as Majic's heart sank to his feet.  
  
"Master!!! Get me out of here!!!" He yelled, not trusting himself to find the right sequence with out it being his death.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the fourth door in the ruins, Orphen and Cleao heard Majic's yell clear as a bell.  
  
"OK! He's here but he doesn't sound to great. Think he needs some help?" Cleao asked as she looked ahead at Orphen.  
  
He looked back at her and arrogantly said, "Well of course he'd want my help!"  
  
Cleao huffed and retorted back, "Well your ego's as big as the moon is bright! Let's go already!!!"   
  
"Not so fast... He needs to experience everything on his own, because he came here on his own, don't you two think?" Said the voice, that slowly materialized into a face. It was a man covered in dark material, and his face was shadowed by his hood.   
  
"No! I don't think so , and if you stand in my way, your up for a big surprise." Orphen said as he prepared to attack the man who barred the way.  
  
"The surprise is on you!! I'm not afraid of any sorcerers, nothing can compete with the power of what I am!" He said as he raised his staff high and icicles appeared beneath his feet.   
  
"Shiva! Come forth, and aid in the destruction!!!"  
  
Krylancelo note: Hope you nice reviewers like this. I don't own S S Orphen or do I own any elements of FFX. Bless and her guardians, well one of them, are my own doing though, and so is the voice. Please continue to tell how you feel about my fic, 'cause reviews make me write more. Thanks to those who have already reviewed, I thank the few who were kind enough!! 


	4. The Fayth's Words! An Unexpected Journe...

The ruins were dark, damp, and seriously overgrown, Cleao mused as she slipped away from the weird man, and a woman who seemed to be made out of ice.  
  
Orphen had been ready to fight a cloaked man who had then talked about destruction, and called forth some ice maiden.   
  
"Get them good! Shiva!" Called the cloaked figure as he reached his hands out and lightly grasped the cloak like material that Shiva had removed.   
  
Shiva looked at the two people that her summoner had asked her to defeat.  
  
One had blonde locks of hair and was currently almost out of her reach of attack.   
  
She'll be the one I'll go after first!' Shiva thought as she launched a physical attack that scared Cleao and knocked the young woman into a nearer proximity to the dark haired one.  
  
Shiva then deflected a spell that Orphen had cast on her, he had made the mistake of trying a water spell. Though water wasn't her elemental choice, her abilities allowed her to absorb it as well as ice.  
  
Orphen then attempted his sword of light spell which took the wind out of Shiva for but a second.  
  
She really is powerful! Orphen thought as he stopped joking around and became serious.  
  
He cast a barrage of fire spells on the aeon and smiled when he saw her looking weak.  
  
In the Crystal area:  
  
"Man, I wish Orphen or even Stephanie was here right now. I don't have a clue as to what all these markings mean, I wish they were in Al Bhed! Then I could totally read it." Majic whined as he walked tiredly toward the middle of the room.  
  
"If I could only have some light, too bad the lights that were from the jewels disappeared a while ago. Now it's totally pitch black!" Majic said as he hoped for things to get better.  
  
"Okay, OK, think Majic. The creepy voice said that if I wanted to get out of here, then I'd have to do the right sequence of crystals to find the way. I don't really want to leave this place just yet, but I do want to... well I want to survive this experience. Maybe if I use the light from the sphere I can find another door to go farther into the ruins."  
  
And so Majic Lyn looked, and looked, always replaying the sphere and trying his best to not touch the walls so much. After quite a while, he noticed a odd area in one side of the wall that looked older than the rest. It was crumbling, and Majic smiled when he was able to kick threw the area, and walk out into a new area that seemed to be a lot nicer.   
  
Older, but most certianly nicer than green crystals that were razor sharp.  
  
Majic walked up to a area that had on it's floor, a huge indention that was circular shape, and see through.  
  
When Majic looked down he gasped at what he saw. It was the creature, correction, aeon, that Majic had seen in the sphere.  
  
His turquoise eyes widened when he felt odd pyreflies from beneath the area.   
  
"I guess there's water down there, then." He whispered, his knees buckling from underneath his form, and he quickly threw his hands out to catch his fall.  
  
"I can't believe it, an aeon. Right there in front of me, and pyreflies. I wonder if the fayth is still alive, my mother always used to tell me that I could communicate with the fayth if I concentrated hard enough. Guess I'll try it."  
  
Majic flattened his palms against the bubble like area that he sat on. He felt more and more pyreflies surround the area, and in his head he knew that they'd help him to help the fayth.  
  
After a few minutes a young man with black hair and brown eyes appeared before Majic. He was manifested by the pyreflies that tirelessly flew around him.  
  
He smiled happily at Majic, and his deep voice resonated through out the area.   
  
"Hello! My, my your young." The man said, and Majic jerked his head up in absolute shock. The sight that greeted his eyes was a young man, about 25 years of age, with wavy black hair and kind brown eyes. He wore a shirt that was dark green and rimmed on the cuffs with odd symbols in brown. The man was a little pudgy, yet Majic was sure he was very strong. The man also wore brown pants that had green symbols around the waist line, and also about the knees.  
  
"Your a fayth. The fayth of Ixion!" Majic said, sweat dripping off of his face from the contact with the fayth.  
  
"Yes, I choose 2000 years ago to become an aeon for any summoner who would need me to fight to save our world. Though since the days of Lady Yuna, our once thought eternal enemy was vanquished and only a few know of our existence today. I'm happy that the Al Bhed that descended from Rikku, Paine, High Summoner Yuna, and a few more, are still able to see me. Though there are still very few who can communicate with me, but those who can also have the ability to summon me and my fellow friends. Thought you are very young.... And you also have many doubt about what you wish to achieve in life, I believe you are fitting to be aligned with me."  
  
"Aligned, what,..No! I don't have any wish to be a summoner, no! None!" Majic stammered, his heartbeat quickening.  
  
The fayth frowned, and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"None at all? You don't wish to follow your mother's footsteps, or your uncles? I remember them.... You look exactly like Bless."  
  
"No I don't! Well I mean, I don't want to follow that way of life. I want to be like Orphen, a sorcerer!" Majic said, but even to himself the words sounded lame.   
  
"I don't want to end up making the same choices that my mother did, it's not right. Sin is gone, summoners are not needed any longer. Their sacrifices to be hope for people who no longer believe in them, all of it isn't needed any longer!!!" Majic said, his voice becoming hoarse as he screamed his last few words.  
  
The fayth shook his head, and Majic felt queasy looking at the ghost.  
  
"We are needed, just as summoners are. The planet is loosing it's hold on the farplane, and spirits are coming alive once again. The methods of today will not be able to combat a vengeful Sin! Just as the others fought to stop it 200 years ago, more are needed again. Young summoner, if you keep shying away from your duties, everyone you love may die. Everyone you know, may die. You will survive because Sin wishes to keep summoners in it's grasp. The Eternal Calm, which you thought still lasted, is ending."  
  
Majic buried his head in his hands, and muffled screams of "No, this can't be! It's just a joke, so stupid dream. Sin is dead, she killed it. She gave up her family, and killed it!"  
  
For a few minutes Majic sobbed into his shaking hands, but still nodded to the fayth which understood and bestowed upon Majic the power of Ixion.  
  
"Give my regards to the others as you find them. If you wish to re-state the act of guardians, I know two Al Bhed who will happily help you. The spirit of Yunalesca is roaming in the area that used to be Zanarkand, you may fight or comply with her tradition. It is your choice." These were the parting words of the fayth of Ixion, as it entered and became a part of Majic.  
  
Krylancelo note:  
  
The farplane is where the dead's spirits go in FFX. If anyone knows Al Bhed, please like tell me a site to go to, or even put the alphabet in a review. I'd really appreciate it. I never get all the Primers, so I don't have it at all.   
  
I hope people like this, I enjoyed writing it, but my hands hurt.   
  
The woman in the sphere in the previous chapter is Bless, Majic's mom.   
  
I'll let the readers figure out who her guradians were.   
  
Ja ne, minna-san!!! 


	5. Escape! Give me Space!

Majic Lyn slowly stumbled out of the ruins and walked tiredly to the area where Orphen was finally dispersing of Shiva.   
  
"That...Took... Way... TO... Long!" Orphen said as he tiredly walked over to Majic and glared at him.  
  
"Why in the world did you decide to go into unexplored ruins alone??!!!! Did you think we wouldn't have gone at least some time in the future, so you could actually be okay when you came out! We've had to fight some weird creature that probably still would have been a problem if that odd person hadn't called it off!" Orphen yelled, his iris of his eyes widening with exasperation..  
  
"S-sorry Master.. I just wanted to see and no one would really come with me." Majic replied, as his blonde hair fell to cover his puffy turquoise eyes. He'd made sure to finish crying before the left the final chamber.  
  
"Well, why didn't you ask me!?" Orphen said, then repeated the words while he grasped Majic's shoulders and shook him. "Look at me, Majic! People didn't want to come along with you because it looked dangerous! Am I afraid of danger? No! So why wouldn't you have asked me, I would have come!!! Majic!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry! I didn't want you to come, I was afraid some-" Majic started, but was interrupted by Cleao.  
  
"Even I'm not scared of Orphen anymore, and he even asked you when we were trying to de-dragonize Azalie. Were you lying Majic?" Cleao said, her eyes glaring at the somewhat shaking boy.  
  
"N-no, Cleao, that isn't what I-" He started, but..  
  
"Then what did you mean?! Majic, answer me! I don't want you to be afraid of me, so come on! I'm not going to hurt you!" Orphen said, and at the end his voice seemed to be at normal levels.  
  
Majic didn't know exactly what to do. Whenever he even tried to get his answer out, they'd cut him off. So he did the only thing his brain had wanted to do since he'd first saw Ixion, and he pulled from Orphen's hands and ran, stumbling towards the inn.  
  
Cleao and Orphen looked shocked for a few minutes, then Cleao loudly sighed.   
  
"Do you know what's wrong with him? I didn't think he'd be afraid." Orphen asked, then slowly pulled off his headband and tried to strangle it with his fist.  
  
"I have no clue what's up with him." She replied.  
  
"He shouldn't be scared."  
  
"Well I can't blame him. You do injure him almost daily."  
  
"Yes, but you do that as well. I try to at least be his friend."  
  
"But, you stink at that!"  
  
"Well, thank you Miss Sunshine. Now I'm going to go and ask people to find out where he went. Maybe it has something to do with why he woke us up so early." Orphen said as he retied his red bandanna and started walking over to the inn.  
  
Cleao was left there to ponder, and didn't notice that a flying ball was whizzing toward her at fast speeds. Then Pam smacked right into the back of her head.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Miss Cleao!" Licorice said as she ran up...   
  
"Owww, why me!" Cleao exclaimed sourly as she held her head in her hands and slowly stood up. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to Mr. Orphen, do you know where he went. And Majic too."  
  
"Go that way!" Cleao said as she pointed with one finger in the general direction of the inn.  
  
"Got it! Thanks Miss Cleao! I'll come visit you soon!"  
  
"Joy" Cleao replied sarcastically.  
  
Hartia smiled as he watched his student try and perform some spells. She didn't do so well, but he encouraged her and told her she was improving.  
  
"Keep it up, Eris, and when Majic comes back maybe the two of you can practice together!" Hartia said as he let his eyes drift over to the inn that Orphen was storming out of.  
  
"Where the heck is he!" He heard the irate man say.  
  
"Where is who, Krylancelo?" Hartia asked, as he assessed his friend's state of being. He looks unhappy, he mused.  
  
"Majic, have either of you two seen him. No one in the inn knows his location.  
  
"Nope! Haven't seen him, I don't think he came this way!" Hartia said and Eris nodded eagerly.  
  
So Orphen went along his way, and decided to look somewhere else.  
  
"Thanks Master!" Eris said cheerfully as she went behind the inn and sat by Majic.  
  
"Thank you Eris, Master. I just couldn't face dealing with Orphen or Cleao right now. Thank you." 


	6. Learning and Shock

"Thank you, Eris, Master. I just couldn't stand dealing with everything right now." Majic said as he stood up from his hiding place, and brushed off his clothes.  
  
"No problem, but speaking of problems, what's wrong?" Harita asked as he walked over to Majic and Eris.  
  
Majic only shook his head, and sighed, "I don't really know where to begin. I guess part of it is that Cleao and Master weren't listening to me. At least not fully. I said something about Orphen and being afraid, and they didn't let me finish. They, the just jumped to the conclusion that it was Orphen who I was afraid of, and they wouldn't let me explain myself."  
  
Hartia's golden eyes showed his mirth at the situation at hand. "So, since you've been tracking all across the continent with those two for quite some time now, I'm pretty confident that Krylancelo doesn't scare you." He said as he walked over to Majic and patted his on the shoulder.  
  
"They do jump to conclusions easily if that's what they thought!" Eris said, and Majic solemly agreed.  
  
"So what were you trying to really tell them?" Hartia prompted.  
  
Majic hesitated in answering and instead looked at the dusty ground. He noticed the blades of grass off to his left and was surprised to see the wind blowing. His golden hair swayed in the light breeze, but then he flattened it down and spoke. "I was afraid that something was going to happen to Orphen, and that whatever it was would be my fault entirely. I'd had a dream this morning, and Orphen got attacked because I wasn't doing what I was supposed to. I guess going in those ruins wasn't smart, but...... I think something in there was calling to me."   
  
"Calling to you? Did anything happen that's important?" Eris asked as she watched her Master's eyes shift from mirth to concern.  
  
"I found this." Majic whispered as he reached into his bag and pulled out the sphere.  
  
"Wow!!! What is it?" Eris whispered.  
  
"A sphere, it has recorded data on it that shows something from the past. I-It has my parents on it." Majic responded as his turquoise eyes stared fixated on the sphere.  
  
"Your parents?" Hartia said as he held his hand out. "May I see it? How does this sphere work?"   
  
Majic smiled in return and put the sphere into Hartia's outstreched hand.   
  
"You lightly push on it and it'll activate."   
  
The astounded dark sorcerer pushed and the sphere soon played. After it was over Majic looked down, Eris looked livid, and Haria looked shocked.  
  
"How is magic like that even possible? I haven't seen such at the Tower before!" Hartia exclaimed as his voice took on a shocked tone.  
  
"You mean, I can't learn it?" Eris asked, looking down.  
  
Majic smiled and said, "Sorry but it's kind of a hard magic to learn. It involves summoning, and that takes a lot of concentration and practice. It's not used much, but a very long time ago it was used a lot! Also, my mom was trained to be a summoner, and she was really good at it."  
  
"Oh" She replied then looked shocked when she saw someone enter behind Majic.   
  
"Oh no!" She whispered as she looked up at Orphen and Lycoris.  
  
Majic just sighed and then turnt around to look at Orphen.   
  
Krylancelo note: Review if you like it, 'cause hopefully it's liked.  
  
Ja ne minna-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. I'll Tell You

"SYCDAN!" Majic exclaimed, his wide, turquoise eyes showing his shock. The young man had turned around and when he had seen Orphen those words were the only things he could think to say. The young apprentice's face then colored red with embarrassment once he finally recognized what he had said.  
  
Unfortunately, Orphen did not seem to find Majic's choice of words amusing and displayed his emotion with an elbow jab to Majic's head.   
  
"I don't believe this! Majic, why are you even remotely afraid of me?" His red eyes intense as he removed his appendage from Majic's aching skull. The young boy slowly looked up, his eyes unfocused on the darkening, blue sky. The wind ruffled the pair's hair, though only one red headband was being unruffled in the onslaught of wind.  
  
Hartia and Eris warily watched the scene before them. Hartia slowly shook his head, knowing that Krylancelo's words, while somewhat perceptive, were still wrong. His young charge, Eris, stood gapping at how roughly Majic was being treated, and her hand had slowly stretched out towards the two, ready to aid Majic if the need arose.   
  
"Majic... Can't you give me an answer?" Orphen asked, his voice quiet yet still tense.  
  
"Yes.." Majic replied, "I don't fear you. I, Master, I only feared for you. My nightmare, you and maybe Cleao as well, died because of me! Because I wasn't strong enough, or prepared enough, maybe not even just there enough. I felt so helpless. I saw you die.... I.."  
  
"You saw me die?" Orphen whispered, "You felt responsible?" He asked, uncertain and almost a bit of fear caught in his voice.  
  
"Y-Yes! That's how it ended, the monster attacked, and it killed you." Majic whispered, then his eye's widened when he heard Eris' gasp. He whirled his head around to look at her, and noticed that she looked sad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A while later, the sun had finally gone down and almost everyone in town was just ready to sleep off their worries. Eris wasn't one of them. She stood in the corridor of the second story of the Lynn's Inn, ready to intercept Majic before he went off to bed. She knew that she needed to talk to him, if only to say that what he saw in his dream was not his fault.   
  
She then brushed back some of her hair into place when she heard footsteps coming up the stairway. She pushed back into the shadows of her room, ready to step in if it wasn't Majic...  
  
"Majic." She whispered, when she saw his blonde head appear as he ascended the stairs.  
  
He blinked twice when he saw her, clearly surprised at her still being up.   
  
"Eris, I thought you went to bed hours ago?" He asked.  
  
"No, I waited for you. Majic, can I ask you something?" She wondered, her blue eye's on his.  
  
Majic shrugged, "Sure, what is it?"   
  
"Um.. You do know that a dream is just a dream, right? It isn't your fault, dreams can sometimes be really bad. Everyone has-" She started.  
  
He cut her off, his usually open face unreadable, "But I do blame myself, I feel that if I stay as I am then that could really happen. Orphen, Cleao, even you, could, ... would die." He said, his voice shaking.  
  
Eris stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Majic! You know that's not true. Orphen and myself are sorcerers, and even Cleao can handle a sword, we would all be fine. You don't have to change a thing!"   
  
Majic sighed, feeling too tired to keep up with what his friend was saying.   
  
"But it's not as if I have a choice." He whispered, then he walked past her figure and went into his room, locking the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the morning, Majic once again got up, this time he knew he saw a weird light on one of the walls of his room. "A glyph." He said, looking unhappily at it. He then left his room, and went to his father's. Knocking softly on the door, he stood back, waiting for a response.  
  
"C'mon in." Said Mr. Lynn, who quietly opened the door.  
  
His face then lit up with happiness when he saw that it was his son.   
  
"So your finally ready to talk about what's been bothering you?" He asked, knowing that it was probably the truth. He then smiled when Majic nodded his head, and the both of them went to sit down on a sofa.  
  
A few minutes passed in silence, as Majic thought about how he should start. He had clenched his hands together, and his eyes had remained closed for longer that his father had liked.  
  
"Majic?" He asked, a concern look upon his face.  
  
"Dad... I went into the ruins yesterday, and .. I... got an unexpected surprise. I got an aeon." Majic said, his eyes opening to observe his father's reaction.  
  
Bagup Lynn's face had paled, and he felt his mouth quickly dry. He felt his heart rate speed up to something a lot less than healthy.  
  
"You got a what!" He exclaimed, his breathing almost near hyperventilation.  
  
"I received Ixion." Majic whispered, then saying" Sin is back."  
  
Note time:  
  
It seems that my story is coming back to life, huh? The first word in here was Al bhed, a language from the game, Final Fantasy X, that I crossed this over with. I thought Majic would be a good Al bhed, since he has the qualifications, green eyes.   
  
I was shocked that no one read my other chapters, like number 4, 5, or 6... So saddening.....   
  
Review!  
  
  
  
Okay? 


	8. I'll Believe in You! E'mm Pameaja eh Oui...

Ah, there is actually going to be a short note at the beginning. There are certian words in here that are not English, and oddly enough they aren't Japanesse either. It's a language from a video game that I've crossed my fic with. Don't worry, only the important things are in it, and I've wrote the translation at the bottom in the correct order.   
  
Oh yes, Sapphiredragon, Scydan means Master, thanks for the review, Majic will have some more backbone later on. Now, story time!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bagup looked at his son with worry and a strong amount of concern in his eyes. The two Lyn's had been staring at each other for over five minutes, and Bagup had taken that time to calm down and take ten deep breaths.  
  
"Majic..." He started, then the words seemed to abandon him to his inner frustrations. He then cleared his mind and tried again.  
  
"Majic, ryja oui druikrd uv drec! Du keja ib ajanodrehk mega ymm uv dra nacd pavuna oui!" He said in Al bhed, his face full of emotions. Anger, unhappiness, deep sorrow, pain, everything that pointed to Majic's decision being bad.  
  
"Oui'mm tea!" Bagup whispered, his voice fading into the quiet air left between the two of them.  
  
Majic had listened with a calm mind, and finally had gathered the resolve to respond to his father's almost frantic words. He wanted his voice to be cheery, though it still came out as timid and scared.   
  
"Famm yd maycd E'mm caa mother ykyeh, cuuh  
  
"MAJIC!" Bagup yelled, his eyes widening with shock, "Oui lyh'd-""Vydran! Drec dnytedeuh, dra uha uv summoners, aeons, yht ajah guardians ryc cdyoat ynuiht vun drec jano binbuca! Drana ec yh ajem vunla dryd ryc paah yfygahat uhla suna, yht ajah druikr luihdmacc baubma ryja civvanat yht teat ujan ed, E cdemm pameaja dryd drana luimt pa syho suna fru yna eh tyhkan! Ev y summoner tuach'd yjahka dra civvanehkc uv udranc, mega mother, drah fryd ica yna dra bufanc dryd fa yna kejah, un punh fedr?! E-E lyh'd zicd ced ynuiht yht fydlr ajanouha E muja tea! E lyh'd zicd pa etma, bnadahtehk dryd ajanouha femm pa ugyo! E lyh'd tu dryd yd ymm, cu ...dryd'c fro E haat du yd maycd dno!" Majic said, his voice becoming stronger with each passing word.  
  
"Majic..." Bagup whispered, his heart felt like it was being pulled and torn at from it's very core.  
  
He thought about Majic's words, and the look in his eyes when he had said them.   
  
He then sighed and said, "It seems that you understand this, and.. I .. believe... that I ... see .. your... point.. as ... well." He said with great reluctance.   
  
"Go on your journey, son... Just.. please... try to come back....once it's concluded."   
  
Majic looked at his dad, and weakly smiled. "I'll do my best."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lai walked up to the inn, and walked in the door. His green hair covered his left eye, and he wore only black pants and a light green shirt. He was midly surprised to see no one in the downstairs area, but was quite confident that he knew where Krylancelo was.  
  
Lai walked into the kitchen area, and smiled when he saw Krylancelo pacing back and forth with a few other guest. "Having problems getting food, Krylancelo?" He asked good naturedly.   
  
Orphen only scowled in return then frowned when he saw who it was.   
  
"Did they send for you?" Orphen asked, suspicion in his voice.  
  
"Yes... There is a massive disruption in the northern part of the world, and the Tower is asking for help... There even ready to side with the Towers of Light... There was quite a big argument about even asking for you, but the Elders decided to anyhow. Also, I'm here to get Hartia and Eris." Said Lai, his green eye intense on Orphen. "So you'll come?" He asked.  
  
"No." Orphen replied, "I have enough troubles of my own. Unless you know how to figure out a what to do about Majic, only then would I have a little bit more free time." He said, using Majic as an excuse.   
  
"Krylancelo, I know you and your apprentice are having trouble seeing eye to eye, right now, but give him some time. Majic isn't afraid of you, you know that much. He has something that he isn't telling us, but you shouldn't press him for information like that." Hartia said, as he walked in and stood behind Lai.  
  
Lai turned around and smiled at his friend, "It's good to see you Hartia." He then turned back to Orphen, "Majic is coming on this journey as well, so you'll both have time to patch things up. Also, we need to go and meet Mr. Rox Roe before we go to the Tower. And yes, Krylancelo, we need to go back there. We need to let Mr. Roe find a spell that might be able to help us, and he is the only one who knows where it is."   
  
"I'm happy that old man didn't die when he was attacked, Cleao believed he was dead." Orphen said, as he leaned against a wall.  
  
"Then I guess it was a good thing for me to send Hartia there to take care of him for a while." Lai said, smirking.  
  
"He was only in a sort of coma, Azalie didn't succeeded in killing him. It'll take more than a few attacks to take out that old man!" Hartia said happily, then he paled when he heard the words, "Hi Shrimp man!"   
  
Cleao walked in and smiled at everyone, and even though she didn't know Lai, she still was in too good of a mood to care. "So, what's going on! Everyone here has these long faces, like the world's about to end or something, what's with you guys?"  
  
"Do we really look like that?" Orphen asked, his tone full of amusement.  
  
"Ah, and here I was trying for the 'I'm going to hurt Cleao really badly if she dares call me Shrimp man, again!' look!" Hartia said, as he glared in Cleao's direction.  
  
"Oh details, details. Anyway, there is a really cool festival coming up in the next town, and I was wondering if Orphen would take me? It'll be great, and Majic could come to, and-"  
  
"Cleao, we have more important things to discuss than a silly parade." Orphen said.  
  
"Like what?" She asked.  
  
"Like stopping the end of the world as we know it." Lai said, his face extremely serious and stern.   
  
  
  
*Translations:  
  
Majic, have you thought of this! To give up everything like all of the rest before you!  
  
You'll die  
  
Well at least I'll see mother again, soon  
  
You can't-  
  
Father! This tradition, the one of summoners, aeons, and even guardians has stayed around for this very purpose! There is an evil force that has been awakened once more, and even though countless people have suffered and died over it, I still believe that there could be many more who are in danger! If a summoner doesn't avenge the sufferings of others, like mother, then what use are the powers that we are given, or born with?! I-I can't just sit around and watch everyone I love die! I can't just be idle, pretending that everyone will be okay! I can't do that at all, so ...that's why I need to at least try!  
  
Note: The website that got me to write in Al bhed, a video game language that I've only recently liked, is http://www.pixelscapes.com/twoflower/albhed.html.  
  
The language is from FFX & FFX-2, and Cutting Up the Night's Chapter 9 will be in a while, but in the meantime, please give me feedback! I would like to know if you people like the Al Bhed as is, or should I just stick with English and say that it's Al Bhed there talking in. Give comments and tell me if you like this, ja ne! 


	9. Knowledge in the Deep Forest by Night!

Time had passed, and while the summer time started to fall into being, with hot skies, and harsh winds. The group consisting of Orphen, Majic, Cleao, Lycoris, Hartia, Eris, and Lai, had decided to leave Tokohana, and venture out to the Tower of Fang. It had taken Lai, and Hartia almost a week to get everyone ready, mostly Orphen, since he had still stubbornly refused to go.  
  
"So Mr. Orphen, you'll come help the government after we're done, right?" Lycoris asked, as she walked beside Orphen. Her smiled slowly faded when Orphen shook his head, and walked more quickly to meet up with Lai.  
  
"Lai, what's happening that is so dangerous?" Orphen asked, as his feet kicked up dirt, and Lai glared at the dusty road that they were currently traveling on.  
  
"Sin, a ancient evil that comes, destroys, and never really stops. It is extremely hard to destroy, and almost as hard to find before it fully awakens. The Tower of Fang had sided, for now, with the three Tower's of Light. The Serate tower, the Morning tower, and the ancient Macalania tower." Lai said, his footsteps resounding with the other's.  
  
"Macalania Tower, isn't that the one where Sir Braska lives?" Majic asked, trying to gain information.  
  
"Yes... Though I'm surprised you knew that. Master Braska is a very skilled white magic user, but he is very reclusive, and lives almost like a hermit in the Macalania Tower. He is the leader of all three Towers." Lai said, smiling slightly.  
  
"All three? I didn't know about that. I guess he's gone up in the world since, since I last heard about him." Majic said.  
  
One hour later, the group stopped to make camp, as the day was waning and night was quickly approaching.  
  
"So we have to camp out here tonight! Darn! I hate the outside, with all the darkness, painful rocks-" Cleao said, her tone bordering on whining.  
  
"Cleao and Master's bad cooking." Majic piped in, laughing at the harsh glares he got from the two of them, and then he smiled when everyone else laughed along with him.  
  
"Majic." Orphen growled, as he glanced behind him and glared at Majic.  
  
"Let's make camp, everyone." Lai said, noticing that the tension between Master and student was still somewhat high.   
  
An affirmative nod went through out the group, and they sat around to make camp.   
  
"Majic, go get some water from that stream we passed earlier." Orphen said, as he pulled out supplies from the pack.  
  
"S-sure Master." Majic said, as he gazed into the darkness that had quickly surrounded the camp. Hartia's fire slowly sent a small glow into the dark, but it still looked forbidding and dangerous to Majic.  
  
"Majic, just go!"   
  
"R-right!" Majic said, as he grabbed a large pot, and ran into the night.   
  
After a few minutes of running, the fire's glow had disappeared, leaving Majic alone in full darkness. He could hear a lot more than just his feet crunching the nearly invisible grass. Crickets were chirping in what seemed to be every direction possible, a howl was heard in the distance, and the rustling of the wind seemed foreign and harsh.  
  
He took timid steps for about 15 minutes, his feet shuffling through the bushes, and his clothes getting torn, and skin scratched, from the undergrowth, and overgrown weeds.  
  
He spotted a small clearing up ahead, and his pace quickened as he reached it. After stepping inside of it, he saw that it looked very similar to the place in his dream.  
  
"It's almost just the same. The place where Cleao, and Orphen.." He whispered, his turquoise gaze widening when he saw it.   
  
"Someone's been camping here. It looks almost like it did... before, in my dream. But how... Why would I stumble across the same place?" He wondered.  
  
He stood there for over five minutes contemplating what he found. The place looked the same, but Majic wasn't going to ever admit it. The only thing missing was...  
  
"Cleao's bloody dress, and Orphen's remains." He whispered, the sound not traveling far enough for the person behind him to understand.  
  
"I'd better find the stream." He said, his eyes becoming determined, while his hands clutched the pot.   
  
Laughter was heard, and Majic stood stock still. His eyes widening in surprise, "Who's out there?" He asked, as he slowly turned around, and came face to face with Lai.  
  
"Ahh, you scared me! What are you doing here?" Majic said, his heart beating faster than he thought possible. He stumbled back when he saw the smiling seer, then his eye's glared at Lai. "What's so funny?!"   
  
"The stream's over there." Lai said, pointing toward Majic's right. "You passed right by it."   
  
Majic felt his face burn with embarrassment, but the dark night covered it well.   
  
"I-I knew that!" He said, as he got up, and wiped his pants with his hands.  
  
"Of course." Lai said, his shadowed face becoming solemn.  
  
"Why'd you come out here?"   
  
"To see if you were alright. Krylancelo never seems to show it until you leave, but back at camp I could tell that he was worried about you. Maybe I was hoping to alleviate his fears by coming to look for you? You've been gone for almost a half hour." Lai said, then he looked up to the sky, and saw the silver slither of the moon.  
  
"Ed ech'd rymv yc pnekrd yc druikrd du pa." He whispered, his voice coming out timidly in Al Bhed.  
  
"Oayr, ouin nekrd. Ed'c bnaddo tyng.." Majic said, his eyes starting to follow Lai's. Half-way up, he stopped, and tore his eyes away from the sky.  
  
"Master Lai? Did you just speak in Al Bhed!?"  
  
For a moment, Lai said nothing, and let his gaze linger a bit on the moon. He then frowned a little, and his gaze narrowed.   
  
"Oac, but I'm no good at it, not really. It's been so many years since I last spoke it, and with you it was just a hunch. Many don't remember it, or their bloodline didn't keep up with tradition. I'm guessing yours has."  
  
"You could say that." Majic whispered, shock showing on his face.   
  
"So, do you know the whole alphabet?" Majic ventured.  
  
"No, maybe half. I can't remember it anymore, the Tower of Fang didn't look to kindly on those who spoke it. As a child, they made me forget, so that as an adult I would speak normally." Lai said, his hand reaching up to brush back hair. In the darkness, Majic couldn't really make out what Lai was doing, but Lai took his hand down to quickly for Majic to notice.  
  
"It's nice." Lai whispered.  
  
"Nice?"  
  
"Yes, to be able to talk to someone who can understand. The only other person has been-" Lai was interrupted by Orphen's loud call.  
  
"Majic! Where the heck are you it doesn't take that long to get water!"   
  
For a moment, Majic cringed, envisioning his master's angry face. He then looked back up at Lai, when his strong hand clasped the younger boy's shoulder.  
  
"I guess it's time we found that stream. If you'll recall, it's over there." Lai said, his voice full of amusement, a striking contrast to what it had been moments before.   
  
The two of them walked quietly over to the stream. They had left the small clearing, and now stood only mere inches away from the water.   
  
"It looks nice, even in such darkness." Majic said, his voice filled with awe. The water really did look magnificent in the night, with small glimmers of moonlight reflecting off of it's surface.  
  
The young summoner slowly dipped the pot into the stream, and he smiled when he felt the immediate rush of cold that accompanied the gentle waters.   
  
"It's real cold, and in the daylight, it's probably really clear." Majic said.  
  
"Yes. It was."  
  
"I didn't notice that we'd passed it by."  
  
"You wouldn't. You, who were to busy glaring into Orphen's skull as we walked."  
  
Again Majic blushed, then he slowly stood up with a pot full of water. Lai dipped his own hand into the stream, and cupped a bit of water into his palm. He clenched his fist when Orphen's voice was heard again in the distance.  
  
"How long does it take to get water? A year? Majic, hurry it up, I'm starving!"   
  
For a moment, Majic smiled.   
  
"He sounds kind of angry, it might be best if we go." Lai said, his voice calm. He wiped his wet hand on his cloak, and then started to walk off in the direction of the camp. He had gotten a few feet, but instinct told him to look back.   
  
"Majic?" He said, blinking.   
  
"In a minute. I wanted to ask you something before we met up with everyone." Majic said, his voice nervous.  
  
He shuffled his feet on the soft grass, and listened to the wind rustling for a few moments.  
  
"I'm listening."   
  
"Master Lai, if you want... I- I could teach you the rest of the Al Bhed alphabet." Majic stammered.  
  
For over a minute nothing came from Lai, and Majic, deciding that he'd overstepped his boundaries, felt that he had made a mistake.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. This was stupid of me, and I, I'm just a kid. I know that you wouldn't want to learn from someone as incompetent as me any ways. You probably already know most of the language, and I'd just be a bother. Please, forget that I said anything." He said, blabbing on, his face flushed even more than usual.  
  
A small chuckle was heard coming from Lai, who had stood in shock moments before.   
  
"You, ha, ha, want to teach me the language. I'm flattered anyone would want to do such. Thank you, and I'd happily take anything that I could get from you. You aren't incompetent. Far from it." Lai said, his smile showing up in the moonlight.  
  
"For real! Great! I was really scared that you thought I was just being stupid."  
  
"I was just surprised, no one really ever wanted to teach me. Only my parents, and someone else who I'm sure would be happy to meet you." Again, he thought, adding it on silently.  
  
"But, on one condition, Majic. Let it be away and kept secret from the others. Alright?" Lai said.  
  
"Yeah." Majic said, smiling happily.  
  
Orphen glared up at the moon, wishing that it was brighter. He could not see anything in such a dark night. He had been at camp, waiting for half an hour, his stomach growling in the night's deep darkness.   
  
Eris had been worried about Majic, but Hartia had assured her that he was safe. He was pretty sure that Lai wouldn't let anything happen to the sorcerer in training, since he had left only five minutes after Majic.   
  
Orphen remembered Hartia's calm words, "Nothing's going to happen. Or if anything, Lai can take care of it."  
  
They vibrated in Orphen's mind, but he couldn't shake off the inner turmoil that his young apprentice could be in peril.   
  
"And Cleao refuses to cook anything until she can boil some water." He said, reminding himself to stay focused on the idea of food.  
  
He had been out now for over an hour, wondering where Majic was, and why he hadn't even responded to any of his calls.   
  
"I've checked the lake, he's not there... South, West, North, and East of the camp came up all deserted, and I haven't even seen Lai anywhere."  
  
He slowly trudged his way back to the camp, his crimson eyes scanning the area for any potential danger. As he neared, he smelt something that wasn't the normal woods smell.   
  
A waft of a fragrance that reminded him of food.   
  
"Is he... there?" He whispered, and hurried off to the camp.   
  
It isn't half as bright as thought to be/ Ed ech'd rymv yc pnekrd yc druikrd du pa  
  
Yeah, your right. It's pretty dark./ Oayr, ouin nekrd. Ed'c bnaddo tyng.  
  
Yes / Oac 


	10. Enterance to Safety!

The thin yet imposing form of Rox Roe stood in his office as he looked out a glass window. The old, yet powerful sorcerer gave off an air of calm, but inside his heart was heavy.  
  
"The Tower of Fang knows that the evil called Sin has awakened, and yet, they won't even ask for the right kind of help. For thousands of years, there have been sorcerers, and normal people who were not gifted with the power to do magic. We have all lived in relative peace, since the destructive force known as Sin never was known. However, there was another people, that numbered much less than the sorcerers. A summoner is a rarity that man has come to overlook. There have been times when they were at their peak populace, and that was only when the world had ten summoners. Now, I'm afraid that there is only one man that is known that could defeat Sin. That is why we must side with the Towers of Light. Sir Braska is the only one who can save this world from it's end." Roe said, his red eyes fixed upon the window.  
  
He had waited in his office that overlooked the east for six days, waiting, and watching, for Orphen and his friends to come to the Tower. As he watched, he saw in the distance under the blazing, dawn sky, forms making there way towards the Tower.

"They've come. Now it is only the passage of time that shall tell if our dreams will be made reality" He said, as his eyes narrowed, and he decided it was time to welcome their guest.

* * *

The walk to the Tower had been long and hard, but Majic was happy to see the tall structure in the distance. 

"Your happy to be back, right Majic?" Eris whispered, as they walked together, a little apart from the others.  
"Yes. It's been a while, and at least here I got stable magic lessons." Majic joked, his tone full of mirth and happiness. He really was glad to see the Tower, but the reasons why were his alone.  
  
The group slowly descended the hill, and walked over to the Tower of Fang's entrance. Only one person stood outside to greet them.

Majic felt relief when he saw the tall, old sorcerer spread his arms in welcome, and Cleao gasped in happiness when she saw that Rox Roe was really okay!  
"It has been much too long, young ones" Roe said happily as he nodded his head in Lai's direction.  
"I'll show you to your rooms." Lai said, and the group followed Lai into the Tower.  
  
"Even if it's been almost a year, this place is still the same. My time spent away should have been tripled! Orphen groaned as he ascended the steps behind Lai, and was lead to a room on the third floor.

"You don't mind sharing with your apprentice, do you?" Lai asked gently, trying to keep Orphen's mood good.  
"Yeah, sure. I can keep an eye on him easier that way. " Orphen replied as he opened the door, then turned his head to observe Majic.  
  
_He's been in a good mood, ever since he saw the Tower this morning. Does he really appreciate this place that much more than me?_ He wondered, as he turned his head away, and walked into the room and sat on one of the two beds.  
The room was sparse, two normal beds with green blankets on them, and white, washed sheets. The only other furniture was a small desk pushed off to the side, and two hard backed chairs that were under a small window.  
  
"Yeah, a real bed!"Majic said happily as he walked in, and flopped down on the bed. He didn't care if he was dirty, or if it annoyed Orphen. He just missed the luxuries of his home, the inn, his father, and of course the good meals.  
  
"Your being cheerful." Orphen said dryly as he glared at Majic's antics.  
"Yeah, I" Majic started, but was cut off by Hartia knocking on the door, then opening it to peer at Orphen.  
  
"The Elders are calling for us. Come on Krylancelo, it would be unwise to keep them waiting." He stressed as he locked his gaze with Orphen's, then sighed when he noticed the glare his was receiving.  
"It won't be long." He murmured as Orphen stood up and stretched,  
"Not a moments peace with these old geezers, is there?"He asked, his gaze lowering towards Majic.  
"Looks like our little chats going to have to wait, and Majic. Since we're sharing a room, don't you dare wake me up at 5:00 without a really, really good explanation." Orphen threatened as he gave Majic one last glare, then left the room with Hartia.  
  
"Don't count on it."; Majic whispered as his thoughts went back to the dark clearing. He couldn't shake the feeling that it meant something bad. That was why he was happy to see this place, because at the Tower they were all safe. The protective magic that the elders had set in place kept creatures, that could tear into a person's flesh and bone, out. It would keep Orphen and Cleao safe, so Majic wouldn't have to worry, at least not as much.

"I guess that will be my reassurance to keep the nightmare away, but..."

_It might not,_ he though, since he still felt bad about the dream. He also didn't feel like jinxing the only thing that might put his worries to rest.  
  
A few minutes passed in silence as Majic though about things so far. He still carried the sphere that showed his mother, his father, and another man. At the thought of this other person, Majic tensed, then buried his face into the nearby pillow for a few moments.

"I don't want to meet him. I don't! But.. If we keep continuing along this path were bound to need his help. I just hope I don't have to see him face to face, not yet!"He murmured in a distressed tone, before sitting up and sighing.

* * *

Krylancelo note: I think I had writers block, but it's starting to clear up. "I can see past the fog!"Sorry this took so long, and no Al Bhed this time. There hasn't been a need for it, yet.  
  
Review to make Krylancelo happy, k?! 


	11. The First Attack, No Right Solution Foun...

"Krylancelo, it is… good… to see you again. The time for anger in the same Tower has passed, and those at the Tower of Fang shall now welcome you back into our lives." Said the Elder of Fang, as he stared down at Krylancelo with the barest hints of amusement.  
"Has it?" Orphen started, but was cut off by Roe.  
"Yes it has, young sorcerer. There shall be little distrust between those of this Tower, and yourself. There is a much bigger crisis that comes, and be mindful that what is said in this room may not leave it." Rox Roe said, as he surveyed the others in the area.  
Orphen, Lai, Hartia, the remaining Elders, and Roe, all stood in the room, there expressions grim.  
  
"So, are you going to tell us this oh so important thing today or in another century!?" Orphen gritted out, as minutes elapsed in silence.  
"Patience is a virtue you should seek to master, Krylancelo. There are two others that need be present for this meeting. They should be arriving soon." The Elder said, his eyes roaming over to a door.

* * *

Majic sighed as he sat down to dinner, his eyes downcast and his brow creased with worry. "Master and the others haven't finished that meeting yet, have they?" He asked Cleao, who sat down beside him and started eating her chicken.  
"Wh- oh, yeah. Well, it is the Tower of Fang were talking about. I mean, don't they drag on and on with these things all the time? There probably just-" She started but was cut of when a burst of energy hit the outside of the tower, destroying almost all of the walls. Cleao and Majic had ducked under the table, and covered their heads with their hands. The others at the table were all in various stages of pain, as they had gotten hit by a few debris. A few of the younger students lay knocked out, and some of the older students were trying to get them to safety. "Ow! Majic, what just happened?" Cleao gasped out as she slowly unfurled her body and staggered up. "My head feels like bricks got thrown at it!" She complained, while clutching her bleeding forehead.  
"I don't know." Majic replied, just as unsteady on his feet as Cleao. His eyes then widened when he saw a silver creature, with greenish scales all over it's body, come into what was left of the cafeteria. "Please don't tell me it's one of those." He whispered.  
"One of what?!" Cleao yelled out, looking over at Majic with irritation. Her glare then turned into surprise when she saw how pale he looked. "Majic, what is that thing?" She asked, her voice clearer and quaking with fear as her eyes turned back to the creature. It was coming closer and closer to the people, and the other student's spells were having little effect on the glowing scales. "Sin Spawn." "We have to run!" Majic yelled, his voice not carrying over the spell casting.  
"What'd you say!? We can help!!!" Cleao said then grabbed a sword from her pack. "C'mon, it can't be that tough." She said, as she got into a fighting stance with her sword.  
"No… No you can't. Right now that thing is too strong for anyone, no matter how tough, to beat, Even Orphen. Those scales, they use Wall on that creature. Its a strong enough version that our spells won't go through it, nor will a sword. We need to run!!! Cleao, please! Help me get everyone out of here!" Majic begged, his eyes wide and nearly hysterical. For a moment Cleao contemplated what to do. Her hands were clutching the hilt of the sword until her fingers turned white, and her bottom lip trembled when she saw students getting flinged left and right by the rapidly approaching creature. "Light!" Yelled out a masculine voice that made both Majic and Cleao jump in surprise.  
A thick ray of yellow light shot out toward the creature that made Majic's skin prick with apprehension. He quickly turned his head to the side, and saw Childman walk up to stand in front of himself and Cleao. "You're!" Cleao gasped out when she noticed the powerful sorcerer. A odd burst of light startled every ocupant in the room as they all turned to look at the creature. "Get down!" Childman yelled, as he ducked down, grabbing Cleao by the arm and Majic by the shirt, pulling the two stunned blondes with him. "I-it reflected the spell?" Majic said, his mind reeling with shock. _E hajan aqbaldat uha uv dra SinSpawn du ryja dryd silr tavahceja bufan. Drec ec pyt, naymmo, naymmo pyt. _Majic thought as he looked on at the creature. A few of the students had been hit by the blast and were knocked out. Childman was afraid that some of the younger ones would be much less fortunate than others.  
  
"You two, get going! Krylancelo wouldn't forgive me if I let anything happen to the two of you!" Childman stated as he stood up, and glared at the creature that was only a foot away. "A-alright." Cleao stammered, as she saw other students running for a safer place. "We should follow them." She said, looking towards Majic. Majic slowly stood up, then looked over to Cleao. He wasn't really comprehending what she had just said. "You want us to run? What about Childman? It-" "You're the one who wanted to run in the first place! Even I can see that this thing is dangerous, so let's go! Childman will be fine, he has to be, alright?" She asked Majic, trying to look on the brighter side of things.  
Majic looked over towards Childman as he placed himself in front of Majic and Cleao. 

"Stop talking, and go! This isn't a battle for you two!" Childman warned, as he racked his brain for a spell to get rid of the creature in one go.  
"Right!" Majic responed, then he grabbed Cleao's sleeve and pulled her towards the entrance.  
  
Before they got to the room's exit, a odd, skreech sound was heard from the creature that had stopped suddenly. It's scales glowed silver and green in the growing darkness, and suddenly it released each and every one of those scales into the air.  
  
Majic looked on in shock as one of those scales headed straight for Cleao. He pushed her out of the way, but gasped when…  
  
Here is what was thought in Al Bhed. I hope you all like this chapter, sorry it took so long. I never expected one of the SinSpawn to have that much defensive power. This is bad, really, really bad.


	12. Sparing Glances

Chapter XII: Sparing Glance 

The SinSpawn released every scale on it's body, and each one dove down into the crowd of hastily retreating people. Majic saw one heading for Cleao and quickly pushed her out of the way. She slowly gets up and looks around.

"We're surrounded." She whispered, her voice horse from fright. Childman narrowed his eyes and disregarded his blood soaked cloak. "Earth!" He yelled out, and pillars of the ground attacked five of the SinSpawn in one go. Majic blinked in surprise when the creatures fell to the dead to the ground.  
"It worked!" Cleao called out in happiness.  
"Yeah. That was awesome!" Majic said, but was quickly silenced when another SinSpawn attacked him. He was thrown to the floor and in his dazed state he heard Cleao scream.  
"Earth!" Childman yelled out again, and this time it took out seven of the creatures, including the ones who were cutting into the crowd. "We need to get everyone to safety." He said, as he surveyed the situation.

About twenty students were in the area that was loosely circled by SinSpawn. There were about 35 left in the area, and the main SinSpawn still was posing the biggest problem.  
"We have to stop these creatures." Childman said, then closed his eyes and prepared a stronger attack.  
Majic slowly pushed himself up on his knees then fully stood. Panic was threatening to overwhelm him once more, and he was not sure what to do.  
Cleao picked up her sword and began to slash at the closest SinSpawn. After a few hit's the creature fell and Cleao let out a yell of joy. "One down…. Umm, and a whole lot to go." She said smiling over to Majic. "We'll get 'em!"

Childman clenched both of his hands into fist and opened his eyes. A light of determination shinned in them. "Everyone! Get as close to me as you can! Stay away from those things!"

When they had all done so he gently smiled and his gaze locked with dark red eyes.  
"It's your turn. Koi, get them." He said.

A lone figure's pale hand raised up into the air, and her strong voice spoke with confidence.  
"Surrounding Seas!" A circle of tidal like waves converged on the room and inwardly attacked the SinSpawn. Childman had erected a barrier to keep the pounding attack from hurting anyone within it's area, and he smiled as Azalie's fiercest attack destroyed the SinSpawn.

When the water cleared from around the people Childman noticed the body of the most dangerous creature was missing.  
"It escaped." Azalie said as she let out a breath, and clutched a chair for support. "I didn't react in time." "Doesn't matter. You saving our butts is all that I care about!" Cleao said as she walked over to Azalie and told her to sit down.  
The purple haired woman smiled and did as she was told. "You look exhausted." Cleao stated, though it was an obvious fact to everyone in the room who wasn't cheering, crying, or just stunned and happy to be alive.

* * *

The Elder's meeting had abruptly ended when the first attack had been heard. 

"Lai. What is going on?" An Elder of Fang asked.  
"Creatures of Sin are attacking. They are mostly in the eating area, and I believe Childman and Azalie will be able to deal with the most dangerous of the creatures." He answered but he did have his own doubts to deal with.  
"Your right. There are some things we should discuss, and those two need not be here. We do not have to wait for them for the moment. Krylancelo we, of the Tower of Fang, would like to ask you and your company to find and persuade Braska Raisya of the three Towers of Light to stop this menace. He is one of the few who even know of it's awesome powers, and he should be able to stop it. Aid Master Braska in any way necessary, and do not become a burden to him. He is currently at the Tower of Serate that is north of here, and is a ten days journey."

"Ten days!" Orphen gritted out.  
"Yes, Krylancelo. If you travel fast and light you should be able to make it in ten days. Take who ever you wish to, but let me advise you that this will be dangerous. I suggest you let Hartia, Lai, Childman, and Azalie accompany you. I want all of you out of this Tower by the first rise of the new moon. I will not hesitate to 'escort' you out if the need arises. We will equip you with items for your journey that should last your party for ten days only. Be careful, as more SinSpawn are sure to attack if Sin awakens anymore in this time period you have been allowed." The Elder narrowed his eyes as he saw Orphen struggling to keep his comments to himself.  
"You are all dismissed. Good luck, Krylancelo." The Elder was received with the sounds of a slamming door as Orphen pounded out of the room and through the halls of the Tower.

_That deluded old man! How could he possibly expect me to just stand around and listen to him lecture when half the people I know could be dead! That noise was one of destruction, and I could tell no one in that room even wanted to believe Lai_! He thought as his footsteps slowed to a walk, and his breathing came out in gasp. He slowly reached the eating area and stopped in shock when he saw the level of carnage and destruction that greeted him.  
"Is everyone alright!" He asked and his voice cut through the room like a dagger.  
"Okay.."

"Fine…"

"My head hurts."

"Peco's bleeding!"

Came shouts from nearly ever corner of the room.

Orphen slowly shook his head in exasperation, then walked over to the bleeding boy to quickly tend to his wounds.  
"I didn't need that many answers." He said smirking.  
About 17 minutes passed before Orphen got a reprieve from treating wounds and assuring scared students. A few had told him what had happened and he sighed in relief when he heard that Childman had others scout for anymore potential threats.

"Orphen!" Cleao called out as she ran up and nearly knocked him into another person.  
"I was scared, and… and where the heck were you!" She said annoyed, as she lightly hit his shoulder with her palm.  
"Hm, you couldn't do a thing without me." He said while smirking. Which rewarded him with another whack.  
"Oh, stop being arrogant. So really, where were you?" "The Elders called a meeting and weren't interested in letting it out until they were done. I got here as soon as I could. Where's Majic, and are you both okay?" He asked, then he pulled over a small table and sat on it.  
"Yeah. We're alright. Majic got hurt more than me so Childman took him to get patched up. He also helped us stop some really ugly looking creatures, and Azalie did a lot too. There all in Azalie's room getting everything sorted out, since Childman and Azalie are all pretty drained. They sent for a healer, looks like she made it." Cleao said as she looked over at the happier looking kids.  
"She? I'm the one who tended to all of them!" Orphen said glaring at Cleao's surprised look.  
"Really?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Rox Roe stilled his walking when he reached the door of the joint room Childman and Azalie shared. He could hear talking from the inside of the room and wondered if he should intervene.  
The voices from the room slowly got softer and the older man decided now was a better time to knock.  
He slowly raised his hand and let it collide softly with the wooden door five times.  
The door slowly opened to reveal a tired looking Childman who nodded and beckoned him in.  
"I didn't call you fat!" "Yes you did!" Azalie said playfuly as she lightly glared at the young boy who was trying his best to defend himself.  
"Azalie… How are you feeling?" Rox Roe asked quietly.  
The woman in question turned her head to look at the old man in surprise.  
"I-I'm fine." She replied, a little embarrassed at being caught in a playful mood by such an esteemed Master.  
That old man smiled at her shocked look, then his eyes turned to survey the young blonde who sat at the sturdy desk and chair.  
"And you young one. How are you?" He asked.  
"I'm better now. Really." Majic said.  
"Good. I'm sure Krylancelo is looking forward to talking to you all, but I believe it would be wise if it were Azalie and Childman first. You two do not mind meeting with him in the Sun room in a few moments, correct?" Roe asked. His eyes seemed to hold something else that made Childman feel out of sorts by being around him.  
"Yes Master. Azalie, shall we?" Childman asked. 

When both had left the room Rox Roe turned his eyes on the startled boy who sat quietly at the desk. "I would like you to come with us on our new journey to see Master Braska in person. He is a very esteemed and strong man who knows no boundaries in his practice of white magic." Rox Roe said as his eyes rested on the now recluse Majic.

"He seems… very respected." Majic said as he kept his eyes to the floor, and behind him his hands clenched.  
Roe decided to ignore Majic's comment and got straight to the point.  
"E'ja cahcat y budahdeym vun white magic eh oui vun cusa desa Majic. E drehg oui fuimt tu famm eh dra Dufan uv Mekrd. Zicd yc famm yc oui ryja tuha rana. Drana yna syho fru fuimt fecr du tu cu famm eh pudr ynayc uv cdito, yht E drehg ed fuimt pa famm vun oui du yd maycd yddasbd du ybbmo yd dra Dufanc uv Mekrd."

Majic blinked at Roe for over a minute as he tried to fully process all the information.  
"You… your speaking in Al Bhed." Majic said softly.  
The old sorcerer smiled happily at the boy. "Yes."

"Okay…. I-I didn't expect it of you Sir." Majic stammered, as he stared wide-eyed at Rox Roe.  
For a long moment the older man stared long and hard at the baffled boy.  
"Does this offend you?" He inquired.

"YES! I-I mean… I, no. Not the, just… it's just that what you said.. Offends me, not the language you spoke it in." Majic said as he started to blush from his tongue-tied state.  
Roe gently smiled and then nodded his head. He decided to change the subject in favor of giving the boy some time to think.  
"Lai told me that you were interested in teaching him the rest of the language. Is that true?" "Yeah, I want to." "Good. He needs to learn it if he is to ever respect his past. I think you might be a good person for him to learn it from, and I have no real time to teach him." Majic slowly nodded, as his mind was still on what Roe had told him.

The older man's words seemed faint as Roe turned around and opened the door.  
"I'll be expecting you to be ready soon. We must make the utmost haste if we are to survive the coming battles. Please prepare yourself." He said quietly, then he left the room and the only thing that was left was the door softly closing.

Majic sighed then leaned back in the chair.  
"The problem is I don't want to meet him." He whispered.

* * *

Krylancelo note:  
Hi! I finally got some interest again in fanfics. Kind of took a while, huh? Also, with this computer I have now I couldn't exactly go and look back at what I'd done before unless I went on the site. I'll get the characters moving again soon, and I hope you guys like how I have Braska later on. I want him to be an important part. 

I hope you all liked chapter 12 of Cutting Up the Night, and I'll try to update a bit more quicker next time. Thanks for all the nice reviews!

Here's the Al Bhed part, but you don't have to read it. More fun that way!

_"I've sensed a potential for white magic in you for some time Majic. I think you would do well in the Tower of Light. Just as well as you have done here. There are many who would wish to do so well in both areas of study, and I think it would be well for you to at least attempt to apply at the Towers of Light."_


	13. Pillar of Light!

Cutting Up the Night

Chapter 13: Pillar of Light

Dawn was breaking as the everyone stood outside of the Tower of Fang. Majic yawned then leaned against a stone pillar. He hadn't slept a wink the night before, since Master Roe's words echoed in his mind._White magic, huh? I can't deal with this….! _He thought as he waited for Orphen to stop talking about the up-coming journey.

Lai had told him all the details before he had gone to bed, after a small lesson in Al Bhed, of course. Majic smiled when he remembered Lai's happy expression once he could understand words he hadn't known before. Majic's turquoise eyes opened to stare at everyone who was gathered in the quiet morning.

Azalie was sitting on a small bench with Cleao, and both were happily chatting about the Towers of Light. Childman looked on at his love with a small smile. Majic was happy to see that Cleao was finally learning to accept Azalie, even after all that had happened before. Hartia, Eris, and Lai stood off to the side. Eris and Hartia had bags that looked hastily packed on their backs and Lai smiled at the outfits that could be seen poking out. All three looked excited to be leaving the tower once more. Eris looked positively bubbly to be going on a trip to see new magic. She frowned when she heard about the Sinspawn attack being connected to what they were off to fight against. Majic couldn't blame her. Sin scared him too.

And finally there was Orphen.

He had stopped talking and was glaring at Majic since the boy didn't seem to be listening to even one word.  
Majic sweat dropped and rubbed his head. "Sorry Master, I heard it all last night. 10 days to get there, right? I promise I won't slow you down." He said with a smile.

Orphen kept his glare on Majic for a moment longer then walked up to the boy to pat his head. "Better not." He said.

Majic nodded and Hartia cleared his throat. "We should get going. The first inn is quite a ways. It'll be nightfall if we get off to a late start."

The journey was long, and Majic was bored out of his mind. Winding trails and bruising winds made the journey to the Tower of Serate seem much longer that 10 days. Their food had run low on their final stretch of walking, and even Cleao's complaints had fallen short after too much journey

.Childman sighed as he saw the white archways in the distance. He looked over at the ever growing quiet and subdued Majic who was worrying nearly everyone in the group. For the last few nights Orphen had come to him for advice on the young apprentice.

* * *

**_Flashback_**  
"Hey." Orphen murmured as he alone stood in the small room's doorway.

Childman had just finished writing a report to the Tower of Fang and Azalie had already fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Tired blue eyes looked up when Childman heard Orphen's voice.  
"What is it, Krylancelo?" He asked softly.

Orphen inched his head to the side to indicate a change of scenery. Both men walked quietly out of the inn and into the small courtyard. The dark greenery that had seemed so appealing in the moonlight looked desolate in the near darkness of a cloud covered sky.

"Again, let me ask. What is it, Krylancelo?" Childman demanded when no words passed from Orphen's mouth.  
The man in question stomped his booted foot in frustration, then tugged at his red hair band. He looked down at the ground as he organized his thoughts.

"It's…. Majic. I think something's wrong." He gritted out, and Childman's face darkened with a frown. Moments passed in silence as both men kept their thoughts to themselves. More shadows passed over Orphen's face as he started to pace with pent up energy.

"He's been distant, and non-responsive. All I can get out of him is that he's fine. That there's nothing wrong, and that we should just keep on going. It's making me sick! He's lying straight to my face, I'm his teacher he's the student, he shouldn't be acting like this! I know something's wrong, or that something is bothering him. He won't tell me, or Cleao, or anyone else. What is bothering him! I've just gotten so...so frustrated with him. I'm not sure what's wrong and he isn't talking to anyone."

Orphen's pacing had not stopped through all of his ranting. Childman walked over and clasped his hand on Orphen's shoulder. Stopping the irate sorcerer from killing the grass anymore than he already had.

"Give him space. If it becomes more… troublesome then we should all try talking to him. He encountered those creatures before. I think it shook him up. Just try and give Majic some time to himself. He'll come around." The older man said plainly.

He felt like Krylancelo was overreacting.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

The Tower of Serate, the first of the three Towers of Light, stood high upon a cliff. Inside was the leader of the tower, Master Braska and Majic didn't want to step one foot inside of it.

"Come on, people! We're finally here, let's go in!" Orphen shouted out then pushed open the heavy, double door.

A man with a long, white cloak and hood stood in the entry way. Cold, green eyes greeted the travelers and Majic shivered  
from the gaze.

"We've been expecting you. Travelers from Fang. Follow me." He commanded.Everyone followed, yet no one really wanted to follow the man who lead them. He seemed to have an aura of cold. Like ice was running through his veins and even Childman felt a wave of displeasure from seeing him.  
The man lead them to the innermost chamber of the Serate Tower. In the hall before an intricate door he stopped.

"Those who wish to speak to Master Braska please proceed. Non-magic users does not necessarily mean that one cannot become a guardian, and even those with magic can be quite inept. Only those who have confidence in their abilities should proceed across this threshold. The Master has no time to waste." He said harshly.  
Cleao visibly clenched her hands and Majic took a step back.

"We're all qualified, otherwise we wouldn't be here." Lai said crossly. He sighed when the guy just glared at him.

"It is unsightly to have so many guardians. There is no need! 5 will be enough." The man said then opened the door. Cold eyes stared out at Orphen as he walked through the door without any though.

It was time to meet the man who ruled over the Towers of Light. This meeting wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Krylancelo note:

Been a while, huh? I've been busy with everything with Christmas coming and going, I've been busy. Slowly, slowly I'm getting back into fanfics. Of course I still read others and check for reviews!  
Thanks for them, by the way. I've been wanting to write this next chapter for a while so be expecting it pretty soon. I won't leave this out to dry for as long as this chapter. Have at it! Later!


	14. Indecisive

_**Chapter:**_

_**Indecisive**_

Majic watched Orphen boldly walk through the large doors. After him went Childman and Azalie, while the rest stood behind, wondering who should go next. Majic put a hand out on Cleao's shoulder when she started to go on.

"Wait a moment." He said softly, his hand tightening on her shoulder.

"Why? I can do it!" Cleao said indignantly. She turned her head to stare angrily at Majic. Her mouth opened to say more but Eris intervened.

"I think he's just trying to help, Cleao." She said, walking over to stand in front of her.

The small squabble continued on, with Majic becoming more worried by the second.

"I just don't think this is the best thing to do, Cleao." He said, but she pushed him away, glared at Eris and walked on.

Majic watched in despair as she crossed the threshold and disappeared into the bright room.

Eris shook her head and then gave Majic a small smile.

"It'll be ok. She's really determined to help out." She said, trying to comfort him.

* * *

Orphen glared at the blonde girl when he saw her walk in a few minutes after him.

"Well that makes 4." He gritted out, slightly hoping Cleao would back out so he wouldn't have to save her all the time from the trouble she causes.

The room they were in was sparely decorated with white walls and seven life size statues of various men and women with mask on. The statues looked old, not ancient but old. They were in a semi circle around the room's perimeter and in the middle sat an ornate chair. White with golden and silver decorations were on every part but the seat was where a forty something year old man sat.

Orphen regarded the leader of the white magic towers with wary respect. The man had pale green eyes that stared back evenly. Long, shoulder length blonde hair fell to the sides of his face and an ornate carved circlet kept his bangs away from his eyes.

Orphen's eyes widened when he saw powerful runes of the ancient ones scripted into the circlet. _That had to be from a relic. _

_A powerful one by the looks of it._ He thought, feeling sweat on his brow.

This man gave off a strong aura of magic. Not common to those of the light class. It seemed to swallow Orphen's strength as he looked at him.

* * *

Majic fidgeted as he awaited his friends return.

"Master sure is taking a while." He murmured and looked up when Lai's nudged him.

"Maybe we should ask to be shown to our rooms. There isn't much we can do right now." Lai said, trying to be reassuring.

"We'll stay here. Wait to see what happens and I think I'll go help them out." Harita said. He turned to look at the door and sighed. They really were taking a while…

Majic sighed as well and stood still for a moment before being beckoned to the side by Lai.

"Sure." He whispered and a white magic user showed the both of them to a row of rooms at the eastern side of the tower.

"Thank you." Lai said, and then opened the door. Majic stood uncertainly in the hallway.

"You can come in Majic." Lai said.

A moment passed in silence as the two stood in the room. It was sparely furnished, with brown walls, two brown chairs and desk. Four beds with pastel colored sheets. Just bare and quiet.

"E tuh'd fyhd du pa rana!" Majic burst out. His voice came out harshly, surprising himself and Lai.

Lai shook his head. He wasn't quite sure what Majic had just said. His grasp of the language was still lacking and he hadn't had time to be taught. The gaps were still large.

Majic sighed and plopped down on one of the beds.

"It's nothing. I'm going to take a walk around. I'll come back to the rooms when I'm done."

Lai didn't have time to respond before Majic had left the room. The door softly closing behind the boy.

* * *

Yeah, FF X language:

I don't want to be here!

Yeah that was short. I haven't played with this fic in a while but I'm back with it. Since I'm free more than before. Review and all, alright. Good. See you next chapter!


	15. The White Light Meets

**_Cutting Up the Night_**

**_Chapter 15: The White Light Meets_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

Majic felt torn at the mention of his friends becoming Guardians. The very prospect made his skin crawl. To give one's whole life to protecting someone didn't really sit well with the young man.

"When Cleao hears the full requirements she'll back out in a second!" He said, trying to cheer himself up. He also knew that Orphen and the others had been ordered by the Tower of Fang to do this, so they most likely weren't going to be able to leave, even if they wanted to. The young, blonde Summoner sighed, and leaned against a tall, white pillar that was in a now empty hallway.

His head seemed to fall so that his eyes were looking at the polished floor. A small frown came to his face as Majic recalled having to clean this very floor only a few years ago.

"Mom would yell at me when I slacked off. Dad said it made good character and uncle…" Majic's turquoise eyes seemed to dim as he thought of the man who always seemed to be so uncaring.

"Uncle just watched and made me redo it until it sparkled."

Majic sighed once more, and then used his shoe to slightly dirty the floor. He then walked off to another hall, this one more lavish in it's décor as there were various paintings on the walls. A few white cloaked men and women were around, each with various duties assigned to them.

One looked up as he passed by. A girl with short,brown whips of hair called out to him.

"Excuse me. Are you part of the party that was here to see Sir Braska?" She asked, and Majic stopped short. He turned to her and nodded.

The girl smiled and cheerfully said, "Good! Your all supposed to go see him now. Since there is need for the test to occur!"

Majic looked a little wary and the girl noticed but decided not to ask. Majic watched her as she went to attend to her regular duties.

"Guess I'll go." Majic whispered, he felt dread at the idea.

* * *

Braska, leader of all three Towers of Light, sat in a large room with three of his subjects also present. Also, the travelers from the Tower of Fang were in the room as well, except for one they were still awaiting. 

The blonde man with cold eyes surveyed those present with a clear air of distain.

He first looked over to his own. An elder man with graying hair and harsh features stood off to the side, his cloak white with grey markings on the sleeves. In front of him, sitting primly in a chair was a woman of about 35 with orange colored hair and fair features. On the other side of her, to the left was a man with a darker color of hair and a relic pin was on his cloak.

Braska's eyes narrowed when he looked over at the people he had accepted as his guardians. The dark haired Orphen seemed overly arrogant and quite likely to pose problems in the future. The man, called Childman, seemed calm and almost trustworthy, yet he had a strong aura about him that might be good or bad in a battle of wills. Braska's eyes then fell on Azalie. A few minutes before he had confronted her about her past as the Bloody August and she, in turn had apologized for her actions and wished for forgiveness. Her short hair and red eyes seemed to glow with disbelief at his word of the epic problem laid out before them. The leaders of the three towers then went to the red head who seemed out of place with his cheerful words and kind demeanor. Hartia had tried his best to be optimistic and cheerful, even though Braska had been cold and to the point.

He then turned to the others, the ones who had not been accepted as his guardians or had not decided to ask. The annoyingly loud girl with the odd hairstyle had said she could wield a sword but her comrades had said she was more trouble than she was worth. The other young girl, he hadn't bothered to ask her name, had said nothing for the entire time.

Finally, the seer, Lai, had been a quiet person with only the necessary to say. He had come in near last and seemed to be the most knowledgeable. His green eyes seemed to be calm in the lighted room.

The doors to the large room opened and Braska turned to survey the person. His cool, green eyes narrowed marginally when he saw the young, blonde boy enter and defiantly stare back at him with angry, turquoise eyes.

Braska gave a small chuckle at the expression of distrust and pain.

_So, my nephew, finally growing up._

_

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews! Well, now you know my connections with Majic and Braska. I'm making Bless as Braska's younger sister. So of course Majic would know a bit about him! _  
_


	16. My Favorite Secret

_**Cutting Up the Night**_

_**Chapter 16: My Favorite Secret **_

Majic stared defiantly at his uncle who sat on an intricate seat made of white marble. The young man could feel the power that emanated from his mother's brother. Cold, green eyes stared back with little feeling in them, and Majic had to suppress a small shutter.

_He's not worth the pain he'll cause everyone._ Majic thought, his heart heavy with the knowledge of his uncle's position. _The pains of a Summoner and guardian. Why'd it come to this? My friends shouldn't have to make this choice. These past mistakes shouldn't be reconstructed into the present again. Never again!_

Azalie frowned at the tension that seemed to permeate thought the room now that their last member had come. The dark haired woman looked on at the bright haired boy with mixed feelings.

"I don't think Majic should participate any longer in this mission. He's still an apprentice to Krylancelo and I think we have more than enough dark magic to keep our promise as representatives of the Tower of Fang. We should do well to leave the task of guardianship to Krylancelo, Hartia, Orphen, Childman and I." She paused for a moment and turned her head to look at the green haired seer.

"I also feel that Lai should help us with this task as well. His abilities might keep us from falling into a trap or being hurt in otherwise unforeseen events." She said. Her voice carried through the room, and she quickly turned her eyes away from Majic's hurt look.

Braska's eyes narrowed when Azalie started to speak and the cold glare he gave didn't let up until Childman glared back at him.

"I also believe Azalie's idea to be useful. She has good points that you should consider, Sir Braska." Childman said. Azalie gave Childman a grateful smile and then waited for a response from the stoic man.

"There will be a test given by me which will determine who of your group is worthy to become a guardian. Also, just because of your words, I feel inclined to test all of you, not just the people who decided to step forward. All who were sent from the Tower of Fang will be tested. The requirements needed depend on the person who is the Summoner. Or so it seems." He said. His words making Majic nervous.

Orphen stepped up and brashly spoke out.

"Look, Majic's my apprentice. Got it. He doesn't need to go off on some mission to fight this thing! Same with Cleao, and Eris. The rest of us are trained to do this kind of thing. We'll just leave them here and be on our way!"

Hartia rested a hand on Orphen's shoulder and hissed out his name to tell him to calm down.

Braska shook his head with a small, deep, chuckle.

"Maybe you've been misinformed, but some abilities extend farther than your training. I'm sure Majic will be accompanying us, if only because he is quite skilled at light magic. His mother's training made sure of that."

"W-what!" Orphen shouted out. His shocked face seemed almost mirrored by everyone else in the room. Majic included.

"W-why would you tell them that?" Majic whispered his eyes wide. He couldn't believe his uncle had done this to him.

Well, hello again my nice readers. Thanks for the reviews, and if you don't see anything from me for a while, remind me of this story since I have about 50 I attempt to work on. When people show interest I get cracking on them again.

I will write more next time, since I can tell this one was somewhat short. Next time might be in about a month since I have a big adjustment to get used to soon. Very soon!

Thanks, keep reading my stuff! Makes me sooo happy!


	17. With Patience and Practice

**_Cutting Up the Night_**

**_Chapter 17: With Patience and Practice_**

"The test will take place at noon tomorrow. Until then, please feel free to explore this tower." Braska said quietly. The room quickly emptied out and Braksa slowly rose to his feet.

His green eyes narrowed as he stood alone in the circular room. He ventured to stand in the middle of it, and above him was a smaller circle engraved in the ceiling.

With a few whispered words and a small pillar of light that started to surround… His test had begun.

Majic, being the first to run out of the room was also the first to make it back to his assigned living quarters. He panted as he pushed open the wooden door. His right hand clenched as he remembered what his uncle had done.

"Why would he do that? He knows how I feel!" Majic nearly shouted in frustration. The turquoise eyed boy walked into the room and heavily sat down on the left bed.

"This isn't fair! Nothing that's happening anymore is fair!" He whispered fiercely.

"Majic!" Rang out Orphen's voice, and the young apprentice turned his body so he would not be facing the angry man standing in the doorway.

Orphen narrowed his red eyes at Majic's actions and stomped into the room.

He quickly lurched forward and grabbed Majic's arm so he would be facing him.

"Ow! Let-"

"Majic, what the heck was that back there? Was what that jerk said true?" Orphen gritted out and Majic lowered his face to stare at the ground. The blonde winced when Orphen's grip unintentionally tightened on his arm.

"Majic." Orphen nearly growled out, eyes showing his anger.

For a moment, Majic neither spoke nor moved.

"Dang, Majic! Answer me! Stop hiding things!"

Majic feel forward as Orphen jerked him up. He felt Orphen's hands on his shoulders to steady him so he could stand on his own. Inside Majic felt sick. He clenched his eyes shut and tensed up.

Orphen sighed and lost some of his anger when he saw how unhappy Majic looked.

"Look. As your teacher I need to know things like this. Your magic abilities are good if you're interested enough to perform both black and white magic." When Orphen saw he wasn't going to get a response he pulled his hand back and used it grasp Majic's chin. He tilted it up even though Majic struggled against it.

"Open your eyes and look at me."

A frown appeared on Majic's face but he slowly opened his bright eyes to see Orphen's intense red ones.

"M-my mother taught me, when I was smaller." Majic rasped out. He tried to lower his face after that but Orphen's grip just tightened.

"How much?" Orphen demanded.

Silence reigned in the room for a while.

"Majic.. Tell me how much."

"She.. taught me … to help injuries and to protect against physical and spell attacks. She was better at it than uncle."

Orphen gently let go of Majic's face but left his other hand resting on the boy's shoulder.

"And you didn't say anything about this? Why?"

Majic flinched visibly and Orphen's hand tightened just a bit on his shoulder.

"Because, she died and I was too weak to help her. No matter how much I trained! White spells couldn't help! So. So I thought I'd be better to learn black ones! So I could protect someone better!" Majic shouted out, his face wet from the tears that were streaming down his face.

"Majic." Orphen said, his other hand clenched.

"I stopped using white magic after she died and I don't want to use it again!"

I was trying to make it angsty. I'll explain more! Hopefully this was a nice, late birthday present for my nice reviewer!

Thanks to you reviewers!

I felt like writing!

(I'm busy, so you can't expect tooo much)

Krylancelo


	18. Glyph and Fire

_**Cutting Up the Night**_

_** Glyph and Fire**_

Tall, daunting pillars stood in the mist of a dark opening that led to the inner workings of the earth. Rocks of various sizes, six to be precise, were spread equal distance from the area, but the most impressive of all were the flames.

Bright, horridly bright flames, almost blue to behold, were circled around the entrance, six each, hovering in a mighty circle that easily obstructed the entrance way.

"Why's is so dark in there if all I can see are flames?" Hartia questioned, his face surprised.

"Just shut it and dispel those things. A good ice spell will do the trick." Orphen said, tired and cranky from the journey to the ruin.

"Well, alright. Ice!" Hartia lifted his hand, palm forwaed and out shot a few spears of ice, cold enough to easily dispel such brightly burning fire.

Still, six brightly burning ringed fire obstacles remained.

"It didn't work."

"I noticed." Orphen gritted out, and then he said the words to bring out a strong water spell.

Sadly enough it didn't work either.

"What's the matter with these flames!"

"You don't need to shout out for the world to hear, Krylancelo. Maybe their's a trick to it." Azalie supplied, her hand over her lips to hide her smile.

"Well, at least _one_ of my guardians is somewhat competent." Braska said, his voice cold.

"Another remark. It's all we've got since we started this mission."

"And it's all you get until you finish it. Look at the stones, or have you never heard of the glyph?" Braska sneered, his eyes looking straight at the six rocks that were of different sizes.

"A glyph? Nonsense, those things are ancient. None work any longer." Childman said.

"Your tower is even beyond saving then, because glyphs still measure a man's worth in my Tower." Their summoner said, his voice carrying on the wind.

Orphen pretended to look at the rocks for a second and then said, "Ok, so what is a glyph cause I don't remember this from my schooldays."

"As I said, your tower is beyond saving if they've taken this out of your _curriculum_. Whatever use that may now be."

"Ok, enough of the snide remarks. Just explain it!" Orphen said out of frustration. The trip had actually been quite taxing to his ego. Even Orphen had a little pride in the Tower which raised him.

Braska shook his head, annoyed at the turn of events. He wasn't interested enough to explain something a guardian should have already known about.

"Majic. Explain."

Majic nearly choked on the water he had been drinking. _I'm supposed to do it!_

He thought, as Cleao patted him on the back. Majic felt a bit scared when Orphen turned his glare on him and Azalie turned around to the back of their group to stare as well. She was just curious, but Majic didn't know that.

"Um, well, umm."

"Spit it out!" The Master of Light said, his voice ringing in the area.

"A glyph is used in a magic ceremony in ancient times and is similar to the runes. They have been comparable in magic power, but a glyph's main objective is like being a key to keep a magical artifact sealed. The glyphs on the rocks probably have to be touched in the correct sequence to dispel their effects, thus dissipating the fires. Sometimes they have been known to take on crystal like forms"

Majic paled for a moment as he took a breath. The realization that he was so stupid to miss the connection in the earlier ruin made his head spin. If he had just waited on Orphen instead of doing things on his own then he might not be in such a big mess.

Half an hour later, of attempts and a few burns, the entrance way was clear. The group was about to meet one of the most powerful spirits of fire. And after the reawakening of Sin, Ifrit was angry enough to burn their butts with a thousand years interest.

I know it is short but I feel like writing a little.


End file.
